


Fight Me!

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, set in a hospital but happy endings yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An opinion isn't harmful until it becomes an idea." - friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt fill from SASO 2015. It's Jake's prompt, but I'm pretty sure this didn't really have anything to do with the quote lol.

“Fight me, Ushiwaka.” Tanaka Ryuunosuke eyes his nurse, Ushijima Wakatoshi, with a glare fit for a five year old. Ushijima, in response, just gives Tanaka a gentle look.

“It’s Ushijima.”

“Ujishima.”

“Ushijima.”

“Ushitoshi”

“Now you’re just making fun of me.”

Tanaka kicks out, lightly nudging Ushijima’s thigh. “Fight me. I bet you’re just chicken. I don’t think you can fight me.” He says beneath a pile of hospital issue pillows. The nurse fluffs a few pillows, repositioning them for better balance.

“Maybe later.”

-

Tanaka watches as people walk by his hospital bedroom, not even noticing his impressive hospital pillow fort. He huffs, equally unimpressed with their lack of interest. He’s been holed up in this hospital for a few days; at first it was just concussion observation, but it turns out not only is his arm fractured, but now he has a really bad cold. He was then quickly doled out extra observation by his doctor.

Ushijima Wakatoshi has been the day nurse in charge of both Tanaka and the ward he is currently staying in since the beginning of Tanaka’s imprisonment. Tanaka buries deeper into his pillow fort, sighing loudly in boredom. He shuts his eyes, quietly thanking God that at least the nurse is really cute so he had something to look at. Speaking of Ushijima, Tanaka peeks over some pillows to find the nurse sat at his desk (which just so happens to face Tanaka’s room, score!).

Tanaka feels his blush crawl up his neck as he continues to take in Ushijima’s sharp, but handsome features. He counts himself both lucky and unlucky that Ushijima doesn’t have the nighttime shift - unlucky because of his huge crush on Ushijima, but lucky because he is spared the embarrassment of trying to hide his nighttime fantasy hardon from the subject of said nighttime fantasy. Tanaka stares at Ushijima through half-lidded eyes, comforted by the mere presence of Ushijima just across the hall. He sighs, knowing he probably has zero chance with a guy like that.

He flops back down into the pillows, dragging a few more over his body in an attempt to completely bury himself under them. He is unsurprised by this crush, but he is surprised by how fast it occurred and how bad it has become. Tanaka is propped up and deep in his thoughts when there is suddenly a presence on the side of his bed.

“Good morning, Tanaka-kun. Nice fort.” Ushijima has this way of talking that makes what he’s saying sound more serious than it should. Luckily, Tanaka really likes that.

“Fight me, Ushiwaka!” Ushijima is about to reply when Tanaka’s body is shaken by coughs. He places a large hand on Tanaka’s back, rubbing up and down to sooth the sick man.

Tanaka’s a little embarrassed. He’s probably really sweaty from this cold and probably really gross looking, but still Ushijima’s got his nice, warm hand on his exposed back, being all kind. Who made these hospital gowns anyway and how come they had to be open in the back and how come the gown has to show his butt.

Tanaka now definitely knows 100% he has zero chance with Ushijima Wakatoshi. Not only is Ushijima way out of Tanaka’s league - with his height and broad shoulders and his handsome face with the calculating looks but beautiful, gentle smile that he only sometimes shows - the nurse is also...a nurse. He has to treat everyone this nice and this patiently (but Tanaka really can’t blame himself for imagining that he is the only one Ushijima looks at like he’s the only person in the world).

“I can’t fight you,” Ushijima finally says after Tanaka’s coughs subside. “You’d definitely win.”

Tanaka pretends that his stomach didn’t just flip and waits until Ushijima is out of his room to flop onto his back and squeal.

-

Tanaka is discharged the next morning and it’s bittersweet. He’s glad that he’s leaving the boring, too clean building, but he will likely never see nurse Ushijima Wakatoshi ever again. He sighs, throwing his few belongings into his bag when something on the room’s table catches his eye.

It’s a coffee - still hot and actually hot chocolate - from the downstairs cafeteria. Tanaka takes a quick look around, but nobody’s outside - not even Ushijima. He looks back at the coffee cup and finds his name scribbled on top of some numbers.

He quirks an eyebrow at the phone number that has clearly been left for him. He’s unsure of who could have possibly left it for him until he sees a message neatly scribbled and crossed out two times underneath the number.

_ Fight me? _


End file.
